Harry Potter e as Namoradeiras de Hogwarts
by Lidy Malfoy
Summary: Duas garotas são transferidas pra Hogwarts isso provocará mtas confusões e descobertas de hormônios.
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: Harry Potter e as Namoradeiras de Hogwarts

Autoras: LoKiNhA & MaLuKiNhA

Gênero: Comédia  
  
Sinopse: Duas Garotas são transferidas para Hogwarts, isso provocará descobertas de hormônios e muita confusão!  
  
**Capitulo 1 - Bagunçando Hogwarts  
  
**Um banquinho estava em frente à mesa dos professores de frente para os alunos com um chapéu surrado e muito velho (afinal Hogwarts não é recém nascida!) uma bruxa velha com um chapéu pontudo falava vários nomes de uma lista.Quando a lista se acaba o diretor Alvo Dumbledore se levanta e diz:  
  
-Esse ano temos duas alunas transferidas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Zimmer elas vão entrar no 7ª ano – sussurros de todos, Dumbledore com um olhar bondoso bate o garfo na taça(chic não???) fazendo todos se calarem – Minerva traga as garotas – falou para a velha bruxa.  
  
Todos ficaram em silêncio e se ouve "eu sei andar, mas que dga" constrangido todos.  
  
-Sunney, Juliana - falou a bruxa.  
  
O chapéu grita "GRIFIN"RIA"!  
  
- Sunney, Lidiane – falou a bruxa.  
  
Ela coloca e o chapéu na cabeça que fala:  
  
-Eu já passei por quatro cabeças como a sua. Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Jorge Weasley e Fred Weasley (pra vc ver como a garota é inocente!) você vai ser da...- e gritou – "GRIFIN"RIA"!  
  
A Grifinória vai ao delírio(eita oh to parecendo comentarista de jogo de futebol!!).  
  
No dormitório feminino da Grifinória...  
  
Jú, você prefere ser expulsa ou transferida? Nem vem q não tem!nos últimos 7 anos nós fomos para 7 escolas e eu quero é ficar quieta aqui! Tá, tá... – falou arrumando suas coisas.  
  
Juliana e Lidiane eram irmãs só que, Lidiane era meio....travessa e Juliana era sempre levada junto com Lidy.... Já terminou de arrumar suas coisas?-perguntou Lidy. Sim...Vamos para o Salão Comunal?-perguntou Jú recebendo um "claro" de resposta.  
  
Elas foram descendo as escadas, não havia quase ninguém no salão só dois garotos. Um ruivo,olhos castanhos,forte(ai meuu Deus!!!) e o outro de cabelos negros bagunçados,olhos verdes, também forte(paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai do Céu!!!),eles olharam para as garotas ,Juliana morena,olhos castanhos cabelos ondulados com mexas roxas no cabelo preto;Lidiane de cabelos lisos com mexas vermelhas, os garotos pareciam estar esperando alguém. As garotas não deram muita atenção à eles e foram para um canto nda sala.  
  
-Jú...Será que tem vagas no time de quadribol?

- Ah Lidy será que aqui tem time de quadribol?????Não falando sério vou ver no mural...  
  
Juliana atravessou a sala passando por Harry e Rony que só se olharam.Quando ela estava voltando ao encontro de Lidiane, Rony "gentilmente" coloca o pé na frente fazendo a garota cair no colo de Harry e ele diz:  
  
-Desculpe pelo meu amigo...A propósito qual é seu nome?

-Juliana Sunney.

- Qh prazer eu sou Harry Potter.

- Ah – diz Juliana desinteressada.

- Sabe aquele que derrotou Voldemort...O-menino - que-sobreviveu...Harry Potter sabe??

-E daí??-Harry ficou boquiaberto-Licença??  
  
Agora sim sem interrupções jú foi até Lidy e falou:  
  
-Tem vaga para batedora- disse com um sorriso sarcástico- nossa posição!!!

- Juliana Sunney estou preocupada com você!!!!Acho que está andado demais comigo!!!!!!A propósito... Quem é o dono do colo que você caiu?

-Harry Potter... Ah, mas até que ele e o amigo dele são bonitinhos...

- Quer investir?

-Quem sabe...


	2. Cap 2

**Capitulo 2- **Juliana Detenção = confusão!!!!!

Era o primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts.Juliana estava ansiosa.Tão ansiosa, que acordou as quatro da manhã e...tadinha da Lidy!

Lidiane acorda rápido! A gente vai se atrasar!LIDIANEEE!

Juliana gritou tão alto que Lidiane pulou uns dois centímetros pra cima da cama. E junto com ela acordaram Mione e as outras garotas.então(olha que incrível)começaram a voar travesseiros de todos os lados, em direção à Juliana.As garotas reclamaram e voltaram a dormir. Lidiane foi "falar" com sua irmã.

Jú,que mico!Você ta ficando louca.né?

Mas não ta na hora da aula?-Perguntou Jú

Juliana sua lerda, aqui não tem horário de verão!Ainda tá de madrugada.

Ah...foi mal!É que eu me acostumei com o Brasil...

As garotas, então,foram aproveitar as últimas horas que tinham para dormir(que eram poucas!).

O café da manhã foi bem barulhento, principalmente na mesa da Grifinória.Todo mundo queria arranjar um motivo pra falar com Lidiane e Juliana.Mas quem conseguiu convencê-las mesmo foram Harry e Rony.

Oi - Rony comprimentou Jú-acho que lhe devo desculpas por ter te derrubado ontem...

Tudo bem, eu até tinha me esquecido disso – disse Juliana num sorriso - e qual é seu nome?

Ah, Ronald Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Rony! E o Seu?

Juliana Sunney.

E Lidiane (que estava sobrando) foi conversar com Harry.

E aí?A minha irmã me contou que você se chama Harry Potter...

A Juliana é sua irmã????-perguntou assustado com a descoberta(burrinho não??afinal temos o mesmo sobrenome...)-Vocês são tão...

Diferentes?

É...

Minha mãe também diz isso...

Hehe...

E foi assim, nesse papo, que Juliana e Lidiane se tornaram grandes amigas de Harry e Rony. Mas, é claro, sempre tem alguém que não gosta...

Hermione bufava de raiva. "Pronto! Fiquei sem meus únicos amigos! Elas me pagam..." Mione pensava enquanto olhava Harry,Rony,Jú e Lidy q iam à sua frente, indo para a aula de Poções.

"Se um dia tiver uma aula mais chata que a do Snape, pode rezar, por que aconteceu um milagre!" Juliana pensava enquanto preparava sua poção do Amor, a lição daquele dia. Ela tentava fazer tudo certo para não perder pontos, mas... Com?Harry ao seu lado, atormentado, não dava!Ele ficava tirando as presilhas do cabelo dela, cutucava, bom, todas aquelas coisas (bestas) que os garotos fazem quando querem chamar a atenção de uma garota.E ele tanto fez que Juliana acabou derramando um frasco inteiro de essência de rosas em sua poção, que começou a soltar uma fumaça escaldante.Snape logo percebeu e veio conferir.

O que pensa q esta fazendo, senhorita Sunney?

O que acha?to tentado fazer uma poção do amo!-respondeu irritada.

Despontos a menos para Grifinória-diz Snape - por terem pessoas mal-educadas-dizendo isso ele voltou à sua escrivaninha.

Juliana olhou para Harry.E, se olhar matasse, Harry já estaria durinho no chão.Ele apenas olhou para Juliana com aquela cara de 'O-que-foi-que-eu-fiz?'

-Seu imbecil, por sua causa nós perdemos pontos!-Juliana começou a dar um ataque histérico(totalmente normal.....)e gritava com Harry.

Calma Jú!Você é muito estressado!-disse Harry de olhos arregalados- ta precisando de um namorado...será que eu sirvo?

Ai,e ainda vem me passar uma cantada!(tosca! Muito tosca!)-Julianase estressou mais ainda-e estressada é a vó!

Só se ouviu um tremendo "PAF!" ecoar nas paredes de pedra.Juliana não agüentou aquela cara de cínico de Harry e tentou entorta-la um pouco(entenderam?).Depois daquele tapinha ,Juliana começou a bater em Harry(eita garota má!).Snape correu até ela, gritando pra ela parar,mas Juliana ainda espancava Harry.

Senhorita Sunney, pare, agora!!!-Snape tentava segura-la, mas estava com medo de chegar perto da garota.

Esperai professor!-falou Lidiane-agora que ta ficando bom!

Não se meta nisso, Sunney.Sunney pare agora, ou...

Snape não pôde terminar a frase.Se um dia vocês virem alguém falar enquanto tela um tapa na cara, me falem, ta?!

Hahaha!- Harry começou a rir apontado para Snape, enquanto massageava o rosto, ainda com as mascas dos dedos de Juliana-apanhou, hahaha...

Cala a boca você também!- Juliana deu outro tapa na cara de Harry.

Snape, ainda tonto soltou a franga e começou a gritar:

SUNNEY E POTTER!DETENÇÃO!UMA SEMANA!

Jú,estou dizendo, você ta andado demais comigo!Você foi capaz de pegar uma semana de detenção!Isso acontece é comigo!!

Lidiane dizia enquanto olhava assombrada para Julian. Elas estavam no Sala Comunal sentadas no sofá em frente à lareira.Harry e Rony estavam no tapete em frente elas.Era uma tarde em frente a elas .Era uma tarde agradável e os alunos se reuniram à espera do jantar.

Eu me descontrolei um pouco, só isso!-disse Juliana.

Um pouco?-perguntou Harry incrédulo - eu ainda tô com as marcas dos seus dedos no meu rosto!

Desculpa Harry, mas é que você ficava me atormentado!-disse Juliana sem graça.

Gente vamos jantar-disse Rony

Vamos estou com fome-concordou Lidiane e eles foram para o Salão Principal.

Harry e Juliana deixaram a mesa do jantar juntos.Aquela era a 1ª noite de detenção deles.Snape havia pedido para que fossem até à sala dele, e lá saberiam o que fazer.

Odeio ter q admitir isso-disse Juliana enquanto caminhavam lado a lado-mas foi injusto você ter pegado detenção, afinal, você não fez nada.(Sabe eu num acho...)

Tudo bem- disse Harry triste- já estou acostumado com as injustiças do Snape...

Chegaram à porta de Snape e bateram.O professor a abriu e, antes que Harry e Juliana pudessem entrar, ele saiu e fechou a porta às suas costas.

Sigam-me – foi só o que ele disse.

Snape conduzia Harry e Juliana por corredores que Harry nunca havia entrado( e Juliana então...).Por fim, pararam em frente a uma grando tapeçaria com uma grande serpente que se enrolavam nas letras(SD) estampadas em prata.

- Essa sala foi construída por Slytherin, especialmente para detenções.Se chama Sala da Dentenção-explicou Snape.(só a Juliana pra fazer o Snape explicar alguma coisa...)

Ele puxou a varinha e apontou para a tapeçaria, murmurou um feitiço inaudível (normal...) e o desenho da cobra e das letras foram substituídos por uma porta alta e preta.Snape levou a mão até a maçaneta e a porta abriu.Ele entrou e Juliana e Harry vieram logo atrás.

A sala tinha paredes muito brancas.As únicas coisas ali eram duas cadeiras pretas e altas e uma porta pequena que dava em um banheiro (Lógico né,ou vocês acham q é fácil ficar em uma sala e tempo todo sem ir ao banheiro?).

A única coisa que vocês tem a fazer é ficar sentados nas cadeiras, num na frente do outro-explicou Snape (num to falando a Jú é loka!!!)

Só isso - perguntou Harry convencido.

Não - respondeu Snape conjurando um caldeirão e duas taças - vocês vão ter que beber um pouco de poção polissuco e um irá tomar a formado outro por duas horas...

E sem aviso ,Snape agarrou uma mecha dos cabelos de Harry e Juliana e puxou"AIII! Dos garotos"(se fizesse isso comigo...).Ele pôs uma mecha em cada taça e pôs a poção borbulhante nelas.Entregou uma taça para Harry e uma para Juliana.

Daqui a duas horas eu volto-disse Snape,e saiu.

Juliana olhou pra Harry que encolheu os ombros.Os dois,então, engoliram çaram a sentir a pele arder e borbulhar.Harry se ajoelhou e Juliana se sentou em uma das cadeiras.Então,tudo parou.

Agora imaginem a seguinte cena:Harry sentado na cadeira usando saia,blusa preta e sandália.Juliana deitada no chão vestindo camiseta,calça e sapatos três números maiores que o dela(hum..se a Jú calça 37..o Harry calça 40...eh..eh isso aí...).Imaginaram??

Isso é a coisa mais estranha q eu já senti- disse Juliana,ouvindo a voz de Harry sair de sua boca.

Já tô acostumado-respondeu Harry com voz de Juliana.

Juliana se levantou,desajeitada,tirou os sapatos de Harry e se sentou na cadeira em frente a ela mesma.Era muito esquisito.Ela se sentia muito desconfortável no corpo de um garoto.O mesmo ocorria a Harry naquele momento.O maior medo dos dois agora?Quando eles começassem a sentir vontade de ir ao banheiro(precisa explicar???).

E assim os dois ficaram,tentado manter uma conversa normal Juliana já estava com uma vontade enorme de ir ao banheiro.Ela estava fazendo uma força enorme pra segurar...

O que foi?-Perguntou Harry ao ver Juliana se contorcendo na cadeira.

É que tô com vontade de ir ao banheiro!

Será que não dá pra segurar?-perguntou Harry muito corado.

Juliana respondeu de um jeito bem "dinâmico":Saiu correndo desesperada em direção a porta do banheiro,entrou e trancou a porta.Harry estava mais sem graça do que nunca!De repente ,ele só escuta ele mesmo gritando dentro do banheiro-

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
